Pożegnanie
by Braila125
Summary: Moment pożegnania starego nauczyciela i jego ucznia. Krótkie one-shot. Proszę o komentarze :)


Wszystko było już gotowe. Łuk, strzały, ubrania i kilka innych, dodatkowych rzeczy. Wyrwij czekał spokojnie, aż jego pan po raz kolejny sprawdzi, czy aby na pewno o niczym nie zapomniał. W drzwiach drewnianej chatki stał stary, drobny zwiadowca i spokojnie przyglądał się krzątaninie młodszego przyjaciela. Oto i jego kolejny uczeń odchodził, żeby zacząć swoje życie. Z dala od niego i całego Redmond. Zabierał ze sobą swoją energię, uśmiech, nieco denerwujące podśpiewki, wspólnie spędzone dnie, treningi w lasach lenna, poranne picie kawy z miodem i wieczorne sprawdzanie sprzętu, okraszane przyjacielską rozmową. Nie wiedzieć czemu odejście Willa bolało go bardziej niż zakończenie nauki Gilana. Może dlatego, że Treaty był dla niego niczym syn. W końcu obserwował go w czasie dorastania. To on podrzucił go pod drzwi sierocińca. Robił wszystko, żeby nauczyć go zasad zwiadowczego życia. I właśnie nadszedł moment, którego najbardziej się obawiał. Czas pożegnania. I to na bardzo długo. Już niedługo będzie musiał wsiąść na konia i odjechać, nie odwracając się za siebie. Nigdy tego nie robił.

W końcu chłopak westchnął i odwrócił się twarzą do byłego już nauczyciela.

\- Gotowe - oznajmił, ale bez większego entuzjazmu. Starszy zwiadowca skinął głową i jeszcze raz omiótł spojrzeniem jego drobną postać, odzianą w maskujący płaszcz. Był już właściwie mężczyzną, więc tak też powinien o nim myśleć. Tylko że oczami wyobraźni nadal widział tego młodego, wystraszonego chłopca, który zaledwie kilka lat temu przekroczył próg tej drewnianej chaty.

\- Łaziłeś przy tym tyle razy, że wątpię, żeby było inaczej - odparł nieco sarkastycznie, nie chcąc pokazać tego, o czym rozmyślał. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się, ale był to uśmiech przelotny.

\- Właśnie za tym będę tęsknić najbardziej - powiedział. Halt uniósł nieco brew. Will nauczył się już, że był to gest rozbawienia, a nie, jak wcześniej sądził, dezaprobaty.

\- Za łażeniem w kółko? - spytał, udając zdziwionego. Will ponownie się uśmiechnął.

\- Poniekąd.

Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawił się delikatny, prawie niezauważalny uśmiech. Will bardzo lubił, kiedy się pojawiał. Ale jeszcze bardziej lubił jego sarkazm, często surowy i groźny wyraz twarzy i lekko uniesioną brew. Nadal imponowało mu to, co sobą prezentował. Ten mrukowaty zwiadowca stał się dla niego ojcem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Był jego całą rodziną. I nie tylko. Był przyjacielem i mistrzem. Kimś, do kogo zawsze mógł przyjść w trudnych chwilach, otrzymać poradę. Mógł z nim porozmawiać na każdy temat, a jego trzeźwe spojrzenie na świat było czymś stałym, niezawodnym. W końcu to on zaryzykował wszystko, co miał, żeby pojechać po niego, Willa, aż do samej Skandii. To on uczył go sztuki zwiadowczego życia, w razie potrzeby zawsze gotów do pomocy. Nie raz wybawił go z kłopotów. Ufał mu bezgranicznie. Wiedział, że pomimo wszystko Halt zawsze po niego wróci. Zawsze będzie gdzieś obok, żeby go wesprzeć. A teraz nadszedł czas, żeby się rozstać. Pożegnać na bardzo długi czas. Owszem, cieszył się, że dostanie własne lenno, będzie mógł się wykazać jako samodzielny, dorosły zwiadowca, ale jednocześnie nadal tego nie widział. Obawiał się, że nie poradzi sobie bez swojego nauczyciela. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później ten moment i tak by nastąpił.

Patrzyli tak na siebie przez dość długi czas. Powinien już ruszyć w drogę, o ile chciał być na miejscu wcześniej niż w nocy. Will kompletnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego też po prostu podszedł do Halta i uścisnął go mocno. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk, z trudem powstrzymując wzruszenie. Niezależnie od tego, co mówią, uczeń i nauczyciel w świecie zwiadowców zawsze byli sobie bliscy. Rozstania również są bardzo trudne. A może nawet najtrudniejsze, bo trzeba wreszcie pozwolić chłopcu się usamodzielnić, działać na własną rękę.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Willu. Pamiętaj o wszystkim, co ci mówiłem - powiedział. Tak, poprzedniego wieczora opowiedział mu wszystko, co wiedział o jego nowym lennie. Dał mu ostatnie wskazówki.

\- Będę pamiętać - zapewnił młodzieniec. Poklepali się jeszcze nawzajem po plecach, po czym młody Treaty wsiadł na strzygącego uszami Wyrwija.

 _Jeszcze się zobaczycie._

Will uśmiechnął się. Wiedział o tym. Nie mniej jednak ciężko mu było odchodzić. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na las, odległe pole i chatkę, z którymi wiązało się tyle wspomnień. Spojrzał na drobną postać, niemal całkowicie skrytą w cieniu drewnianego domostwa. Uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania.

\- Do zobaczenia, Halt - powiedział, po czym zawrócił baryłkowatego konia i ruszył przed siebie. - Ojcze - dodał tak cicho, że usłyszał to tylko jego zwierzęcy kompan, który tylko delikatnie zastrzygł uszami, jakby mówił, że nigdy nie sądził, żeby stary zwiadowca był dla niego kimś innym.

\- Do zobaczenia, Willu - odparł Halt, odwzajemniając gest, po czym dodał znacznie ciszej - Mój synu.

Tak jak się spodziewał chłopak już się nie odwrócił. Za to on długo jeszcze stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym drobna postać na zwiadowczym koniku zniknęła mu z pola widzenia.

\- Też będę tęsknić - szepnął, a jedna mimowolnie wypuszczona na wolność łza zniknęła po chwili w jego nieco posiwiałej brodzie.


End file.
